Two of a Kind
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: Ch 2 HIATUS. When Angelus is sent to Hell Spike emerges from Acathla as the portal closes. He turns Buffy for the second time as the realSpike is in Brazil dreaming of false events and goes back to find out why he has a childe.
1. Chapter 1

**Two of a Kind**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy™ and its characters are not mine.  
**Summery: **Set during '**Becoming pt 2**'. When Angelus is sent to Hell through Acathla Spike emerges from the other side as the portal closes. Upon seeing a sobbing Buffy he takes her in his arms glad she is alive again. Before turning her for the second time. As Spike re-lives his life in the other dimension with this worlds Buffy, the real Spike is off getting dumped by Dru. Dreaming of Buffy and who he assumes to be himself, doing things that never happened. Determined to put a stop to the dreams he heads back to kill her, only to arrive a week or so after the other-dimension-Spike has been taken back to his world. Left with a Childe slayer and a growing love for her, how does he cope with the fact that he has to live up to the ghost of himself in her heart?  
**A/N: **It's confusing I know… but I'll make it as easy as possible to understand. Below I have written an account of the other Dimension that Spike is from.

**AU World Info**  
**World** - Think **The Wish** but with Spuffy in charge not the Master. Small group of demon hunters killing as many as possible, working with the new slayer.   
**Spike** - Buffy's Sire, turned her in **School Hard**. Her mom never had a meeting with Snyder, so she wasn't angry and went straight home. Wasn't there to save Buffy.  
**Dru** - Died in Prague. Left Spike on his own so he took himself a new lover, Buffy.  
**Buffy** - Spike's Childe. A Master Vampire herself. Very much in love with each other. Turns her friends and Giles as minions/Childe. Slayer gets her.  
**Giles** - Buffy's watcher, turned Spike's minion. Think Dalton in tweed.  
**Willow** & **Xander** - Buffy's Childe, mated to each other. Very loyal.  
**Cordelia** - Pretty much what happened to her in **The Wish** except worse.  
**Angel** - After killing the Master, Angel was imprisoned by the anointed one. When Spike came to town and killed the slayer, the anointed was killed as well and Angel tortured mentally and physically by Buffy. Before Spike killed him.

_XXX_

**Part 1**  
Buffy cried onto Angels shoulder. Finally his soul was restored and it was too late, Acathla let out a low rumble behind them. Buffy stared in shock as Acathla's mouth opened wide releasing the swirling vortex to Hell.

"What's happening?" Angel asked his lover confused. He felt as if he hadn't seen her in months.

Whispering reassuringly Buffy pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't worry about it."

Her fingers moved across his cheek before she let it rest there. She kissed him softly slowly the kiss became more passionate as tears trailed down her face. As she noticed the vortex grow larger Buffy broke off the kiss and looked into Angel's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.

Pressing her fingers to his lips again she smiled reassuringly. "Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes as she fought back the tears, kissing him again gently. Taking a step back she thrust the sword into her loves chest. A bright light shines from the sword as Angels eye snap open staring at her in surprise. She stepped away from him as he reached out to her. Her gaze drawn to the sword sticking out of his chest.

"Buffy..." He implored bewildered.

Taking further steps back, still looking only at the sword in his chest and not into his face Buffy raises a hand to cover her mouth as the tears fall harder. Angel still holds out his hand to Buffy as the energy draws him into Acathla's mouth, closing behind him. Buffy stares at the stone demon for a long moment, a light suddenly surrounds it before breaking off into an explosion of color. When the light vanished, a naked man lay on the floor at her feat sobbing his eyes out. Slowly Buffy moved towards him, fighting back the tears.

"Spike?"

_The winter here is cold and bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks  
Too long, too far from home._

I feel just like I'm sinking  
And I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low. 

Spike watched his prized Childe, his lover and saviour fight the brunette slayer. Her movements fluid as she remembered the slayer powers she once contained now replaced by that of a demon, but the memory remained. Using it to her full advantage she ducked and weaved and hit the other girl. Buffy pinned Faith beneath her and was about to claim her second slayer in her short life as a vampire when out of the corner of her eyes she spotted the new slayer's watcher, Wesley Whyndam-Pryce. Incompetent fool if there ever was one, but none the less a threat to her beloved Sire, if he wasn't paying attention.

"Spike... Ahh!" She shouted in warning, it soon turned to one of fright as Faith used her distraction to flip them over. One of the brunettes hand shoved her head to the side, holding it against the floor so she couldn't bite her, and the other grabbed her stake and slammed it through her heart.

Spinning around to face the watcher, Spike knocked him unconscious. The scream of his Childe preventing him from taking the chance to murder Wesley. Her head pinned to one side by the slayer, Spike could see the fear all over her face. Her eyes wide in fear and apology, for failing him. He screamed her name into the darkness as her body crumbles to dust before his eyes. Launching himself at Faith his hands wrapped around her throat as he used his legs to pin her to the ground beneath him. Slowly choking the life out of her he smiled in evil satisfaction at how her eyes bulged out of her head from the lack of oxygen.

As he heard her heart beat slow, he vamped out and sank his fangs into her neck. Draining her until her heart stopped, he added a forth slayer to his name before lifting her and carrying her to the gave with a cross for a tomb stone. He removed two stakes from her person before placing her against the stone. Using his vampire strength he impaled on hand with a stake nailing it to one length of the cross, before doing the same with the other hand. Picking up the stake that killed his love, he drove it through her heart, regretting not doing that while she was still alive. He walked away from her crucified form before dropping to the floor in tears. 

The last thing he heard before the portal opened behind him was the sound of his loves two Childe calling his name frantically. The next thing he saw was Heaven.

_And, oh, darkness  
I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place._

I know I can love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Where everything we said and did  
Hurts us all the more. 

Where ever he was taken burnt him, and Spike had no objections to the pain. His Childe of a year and half was dead because he was too caught up to notice the watcher sneak up on him. His life had cost hers. The clothes seemed to burn on him and fall down in chunks of dust. And the flames continued to lick at him yet his skin never burnt, never caught flame and sizzled. Just became unbearably hot and irritating, but in Spike's fame of mind he wasn't too bothered.

He was snapped out of his shock by the site of an Angel in Hell, Buffy with her long blond hair and her beautiful features stood before him dressed in a shimmering gown of white and gold. Her hand traced his face softly before she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you." She whispered. "Love her like you do me."

"I love you too, pet. No one but you." Spike had no idea who she meant, but he knew without a doubt that he could only love Buffy. Suddenly as quickly as she appeared she disappeared leaving Spike empty and alone again.

The he saw Angel in Hell, and grinned. Serves the bastard right, he wagered. Before another flash of light consumed him and dumped him onto a cold stone floor in the darkness, completely devoid of his clothing.

"Spike?" She asked hesitantly, still walking closer.

_It's just that we stayed too long  
In the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low. _

And, oh, darkness  
I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place. 

She knew it was him, somehow she knew. A flash of white and then a flash of color and he lay before her, naked as the day he was born. Slowly, he raised his head to look at her, his eyes glazed over as he drank her in, he blinked back the tears as he sat up to face her. The practically virginal Buffy blushed crimson and looked away causing Spike to laugh at her.

"Come now, pet, we've done more than just look." He replied, cocky and arrogant, his erection resting against the tautness of his stomach.

"Spike, I don't know what you are playing at, but go find some clothes and get out of town like you promised." She snapped turning and storming towards the doorway.

Before she could pull the door open she was gripped in a vice like crush, her arms being squeezed as the vampire turned her to face him and hissed at her. "What did you do to Buffy?"

"Let go of me you retard. I am Buffy!"

_I know I can love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
I know I can love you much better than this  
It's better this way. _

_'Only one way to find out.'_ He thought and with a low growl vamped out, sinking his fangs into the column of her throat. Purring with delight as the familiar blood filled his mouth, tinged with life like it had been when he first drank from her, his hands loosened their grip, sliding lower to rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

He drank until her heart slowed, and on its last beat slashed his own wrist and offered it to her. Survival won out over disgust and soon Buffy was latched to the demons wrist, drinking her fill of his life giving sustenance. He pulled her off his arm, licking the wounds closed and laid her out on the floor next to him. Pressing a small, feather light kiss to her forehead he smiled. She wasn't _his_ Buffy, but she was his Buffy now.

_XXX_

Read, Review, Enjoy!

Would someone like to make me a banner? Please? Use the AU-World info more than the chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to merediths, axlgroupie91 & avihenda for the reviews! Love you all so much

avihenda : Guess what? I updated Long Way Home LOL (coma fic) Thank you for making me one of your fav authors :D

merediths & axlgroupie91 : I know it's confusing, but it'll get easier once Spike realises he's not meant to be there!

**Part 2**

She woke up slowly, the darkness that had surrounded her like a blanket of death slowly peeled back as what could only be described as 'it' seeped into her being. It burned and made her insides churn. It called to her most primal self to take a bite out of anything close enough for her to reach. It demanded the presence of its Sire. And It was hungry.

The demon inside of her stirred, arms outstretched as It gracefully rose to take control of her body, her shell. Its mouth hung wide open inside of her head, fangs dripping saliva as It sang to her of blood, of the taste and texture and feel of it as it slid down her throat. It whispered secrets in her head about the life giving red liquid, how easy it was to take from mortals, how simple, how good it tasted when they fought back, when they ran scared. When they screamed!

Her stomach growled as the demon continued to feed her thoughts, mortal blood, demon blood, Sire's blood. That gave her a start, as the demon seemed to hum at the thought, eyes rolled back in Its head and its mouth hung open wider. Fingers curled into claws as It struggled against the ex-mortals subconscious, desperate to be with its Sire.

Reaching out Its senses as only a vampire can, the demon searched the building for Its maker. Listening for the sounds of his footsteps, the smell of his own demon, the taste of him in the air and as he entered the room, the demon grew aroused. Smelling itself floating through the room, It growled deep in the ex-mortals throat and still she would not wake.

As the live, warm, pulsing body was dropped in front of It the demon snapped. Claws out, It reached for the body, hooking the clothing and pulling the squirming figure closer. Mouth opened further now and fang elongated as ridges formed. The smell of fear surrounding the room, combined with the sweet thump-thump of the blood seduced the demon into frenzy. Without another thought, It struck, fangs embedded into the mortal's tender throat, a screamed slipped past his lips as It fed from him, and the demon was spurred on by it.

As It felt the heart beat slow, the demon loosened its grip on the dying mortal and as the human slipped down onto the floor with a 'crack', hazel eyes looked around the room taking in the stone walls and the cold, stone floor she had dropped her diner on. The bed she lay on was sparse and comfy, covered in blood red satin sheets that must have belonged to Spike last year and a black comforter folded up at the bottom. Slowly her head raised, her eyes focused on a man standing in the corner of the room, draped in shadows watching her appreciatively.

"Sire." She murmured her whispered invitation to him.

As the word slipped past her lips her demon rejoiced, she welcomed him to her- their -bed and he accepted. The demon sang inside of her, the borrowed blood pumped through her veins in arousal and anticipation.

_XXX_

As he drank the last of her blood and exchanged it with his own, he laid her out next to him until her heart stilled. Lying spooned behind her he sighed contentedly as he watched her sleep. She would rise by the next night; he had much to prepare for.

Standing unsteadily, tired from the blood loss and as the unbearable pain of losing a Childe ripped through him and made itself known, he made his way through the familiar mansion, seeking out his minions, all of which seemed to be missing as did his Grand Childes and Angelus, their pet. The only answer his addled brain seemed to conjure was magic, there was a portal, and Hell, and another portal and then his angel stood before him in tears. It was magic, he was sure; it had taken him away from the pain of loss, and given him a second chance with his love.

Finding his way to their old room, Spike hurried inside almost giddy with the thought of his new found answer swirling in his brain. He pulled covers and blankets out of cupboards and hastily made up the bed. He ran back to the main entrance where he left his slumbering Childe, scooping her into his arms he carried her back to the bedroom carefully, and softly placed her down upon the queen sized bed in the centre of the room.

Hesitant to leave her but knowing she needed fresh food once she awoke; he was torn between fetching her something and waiting beside her. Eventually the need to feed his Childe won out and he ran out of the mansion into the night. He found a loitering minion in one of the cemeteries and raising himself to full height he imposingly stalked towards the child-vampire.

"Master Spike." The minion shouted, throwing himself to the floor in front of Spike. Spike gave him an odd look and the minion grinned. "I knew you'd never leave us! That you'd never betray us, I knew it." He shouted enthusiastically as he got off the floor.

Spike nodded slowly, unsure whether he was meant to know the minion or not.

_"Master Spike, I brought what you wanted." The young vampire beamed at his Sire, holding out the package in his hands, carefully wrapped and topped with a bow as requested._

"_Put it over there with the other gifts." He ordered looking over the arrangements and considering some last minute changes, Spike didn't pay much attention when the younger vampire walked away with a crestfallen look upon his face._

_He stopped at the table, placing the gift down and turned to face his Sire's back again. "Sire? I- may I have permission to add a gift of my own?" He asked eyes downcast and voice wavering in undisguised terror._

_Spike tilted his head to the side at the minion's unusual request. For his lovers 17th human birthday he was throwing a no-expense barred all-out party, with everything she'd ever wanted or could ever dream of wanting. Never, out of all the minions he had sent on errands for his girl ever had the gall to take interest in her. The only one who ever did was made a bloody example of, for just staring at her too long. Now this minion wanted to give her a present of his own._

_Shrugging Spike nodded his head in the direction of the other gifts and hesitantly the minion pulled a small velvet box out of his jeans pocket, placing it gently atop the other larger, more extravagant gifts she was receiving from her blood family. As the minion smiled at the box and turned to walk away Spike called him over._

_Standing in front of his Master the young vamp eyes him in trepidation and swallowed noisily._

"_What's you name, mate?" Spike grumbled around a cigarette._

"_D-Danie-l." The vampire stuttered._

"_I assume you mean Daniel?" Spike joked, trying to lighten the humour, it seemed to work as the minion smiled and ducked his head again. "Tell me, why do you want to give her a gift?" The blond asked in unveiled curiosity._

"_Because, she's our Mistress and it seems fitting. It's her birthday and she's not, maybe she'd be… she misses her… mother and I thought, that maybe she might like a…"_

"_I didn't get a bleedin' word 'f that, mate. In English if you will?" Spike groused._

"_She seems a little unhappy, and I thought if I participated in human customs, giving her gifts, she might be happier. She misses her mother, and has no friends, just family. The others were too scared of you to join in, but I felt bad for her and I'm willing to take my punishment now." Daniel stood up straight and tried to seem unafraid as he faced Spike. Spike nodded._

"_Thank you. I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Now, go back to work." Daniel's eyes widened in surprise and he took off running out the room before his Master could change his mind. _

"Daniel?" Spike whispered to himself, eyes glazed over as his memories assaulted him. Somehow he figured that hadn't happened here.

Daniels eyes widened again in surprise, despite the change in years he looked exactly the same down to his outfit, not that Spike could differentiate without knowing what year this was.

"Your Mistress needs food. Find someone and take them to the mansion. Gather the others." Spike commanded.

"Others?" Spike nodded. "There aren't any. They sided with Angelus, Sire, the slayer killed them. And you, you killed some too." Daniel took a step back at the thunderous look that crossed his Masters face. No matter whether Angelus came back or not Daniel had stayed loyal to the bleached blond vampire to the end.

"There are none?" Spike frowned. "Buffy still needs food." He said casually, dismissing the subject of having no followers. He figured it wouldn't take long to get more.

"There are some… Buffy? The SLAYER?"

"Yes, my Childe. Who were you expecting?" He raised an eyebrow, unable to wait, the suspense of knowing who he shared this life with was killing him.

"Mistress Dru-Drusilla, Sire." Spikes jaw dropped. The name still held so much pain in his heart. His throat tightened and tears sprang to his eyes. Losing a Sire was as painful as losing a Childe, he'd know, he had lost both.

"Feed Buffy." He snapped and stormed off towards the mansion.

_XXX_

"Sire." She murmured her voice thick with desire and power.

Moving towards her, gratefully accepting her freely given invitation, he crawled up on the bed and slinked towards her. Hands balled so he rested on his knuckles he crawled to rest above her and pressed his cool lips to hers, still warm from the blood she'd ingested. His tongue slid out to trace her bottom lip, rubbing over the seam until they parted and allowed him to slip the appendage inside her moist, warm cavern.

One hand sneaked down to the waist band of her pants and tugged on them. She let out a moan of pleasure as his tongue toyed with her own.

_XXX_

I'm so evil LOL :D :D Please review if you want some smut!


End file.
